


Fight

by woodzjeon



Category: X1 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Oneshot, Tagalog
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24073360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woodzjeon/pseuds/woodzjeon
Summary: Seungyoun and Wooseok had a fight.
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Kim Wooseok | Wooshin, Cho Seungyoun | Kim Wooseok
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	Fight

**Author's Note:**

> just a oneshot to clear my mind! inspired by mayor vico HAHAHAHA

"Kaibigan ko nga lang 'yon. Naki sabay lang kasi nasiraan siya ng kotse. Nakailang ulit na paliwanag na ba ako?" naiiritang saad ni Seungyoun. 

Umirap si Wooseok, humalukipkip at humana ang nguso. Nakatitig lang siya sa patay na TV, hindi kayang tignan ang boyfriend niyang kakauwi lang. It's 12 na, he usually go home by 8 pero ang sabi nito ay may celebration kaya late siyang makakauwi.

Kanina ay nag text si Hangyul, na ka workmate ni Seungyoun, na umalis daw si Seungyoun kasama si Jennie, another workmate na madalas pagselosan ni Wooseok.

"Bakit? Ikaw lang ba may kotse sa inyo? Ha? Halos lahat kayo ah? Bakit sayo pa sasabay? Ang sabihin mo, nilalandi ka lang at gustong gusto mo naman!" immature na sabi ni Wooseok. Alam niyang nagiging immature siya, pero matagal na siyang nag titimpi sa babaeng iyon. 

Napasabunot si Seungyoun sa buhok at ginulo ito. Napamura pa siya sa inis. Lasing at pagod na siya. Gusto na lang niyang mag pahinga pero heto at nakikipag away pa siya sa kaniyang boyfriend.

"Ako ang naunang umuwi, Seok. She needs to go home na din kaya sumabay na siya," paliwanag ulit ni Seungyoun. "Tangina. Nakailang ulit na ako ah? Hindi mo ba magets? Kaibigan ko siya. Katrabaho. Hindi niya ako nilalandi at hindi ako nag papalandi. Ikaw ang mahal ko, okay?"

Wooseok bites his lower lip tapos ay lumingon na siya kay Seungyoun. Nakatingin ito sa kaniya, galit at frustrated. May kung anong kirot sa puso niya.

"Paulit ulit ka na lang lagi. Parang hindi mo naiintindihan mga sinasabi ko. Ang gulo gulo kausap," pag papatuloy ni Seungyoun. Galit ito.

"Tinatanong ko lang naman—"

"Eh kasi paulit ulit yung tanong mo. Ilang beses ko ng pinapaliwanag. Sayo mamumuti buhok ko eh."

"Bakit ka kasi nagagalit ha? Nag tatanong lang ako, nagagalit ka na dyan." Hindi napigilang mag taray ni Wooseok. Mataas ang pride niya. 

"Paulit ulit nga po kasi yung tanong mo. Parang hindi mo tinatanggap yung mga sagot. Ano bang gusto mong marinig? Na may kabit ako? Ha? Yun ba?"

"May sinabi ba 'ko?" 

Seungyoun took a deep breath. "I'm done. Bukas na tayo mag usap. Mag papahinga na ako." Tapos ay nag walk out ito at pumasok sa kwarto nila.

Bumagsak ang balikat ni Wooseok at pumikit. Kasalanan niya, alam niya. He should've said sorry pero pinalala niya pa. Selos na selos kasi siya. He trusts Seungyoun pero yung Jennie? No way! Nakita niya na iyon at iba ang tingin nito sa boyfriend niya.

Ilang minuto muna siyang tumambay sa living room. Halos kalahating oras na ata, pinapakalma ang sarili. Papasok siya sa kwarto at hihingi ng tawad sa boyfriend niya.

Nang makapasok siya ay nakaligo na ito ay nakahiga na ito sa kama, nakatalikod sa kaniya. Kagat labi siyang lumapit at sumampa na sa kama. 

Tulog na kaya?  isip isip niya. Humiga na din siya, kaharap ang likod ni Seungyoun. He took a deep breath at binaba ang kaniyang pride. Umusod siya palapit at niyakap ito mula sa likod.

Binaon niya ang mukha niya sa likod nito. Amoy shower gel at fabcon pa. Ang bango bango ng boyfriend niya. 

"I'm sorry...." bulong niya. Naramdaman niyang gumalaw ito kaya alam niyang gising. "I'm really sorry... Nag seselos lang talaga ako..."

"Wala ka namang dapat ikaselos." Mahinahon na ang boses ni Seungyoun. Hinawakan niya ang kamay ni Wooseok na nakayakap sa kaniya. "Alam mong ikaw lang ang mahal ko."

"I know.... And I love you too, Younie.... So much...." Pinatong ni Wooseok ang kaniyang baba sa balikat ni Seungyoun. "Sorry if may pag ka praning ako minsan...."

"Anong minsan? Madalas kaya," sabi ni Seungyoun kaya napangiti si Wooseok. Lumayo siya ng bahagya dahil hinarap siya ni Seungyoun. 

They stared at each other. Malapit ang kanilang mukha. Seungyoun then cupped Wooseok's face.

"Maraming magandang babae, Wooseok. Mababait, pasensyosa, maayos.... some are even perfect," sabi ni Seungyoun kaya bahagyang kumunot ang noo ni Wooseok. Napangiti naman si Seungyoun, caressing his boyfriend's cheeks with his thumb. "Pero ikaw ang mahal ko. Ikaw ang gusto kong alagan... Makasama.... You're not perfect. You have your own flaws and so do I. Pero tanggap ko iyon kasi mahal kita...."

"Mahal din kita..." mahinang sabi ni Wooseok.

Ngumiti si Seungyoun tapos ay hinalikan si Wooseok. The kiss was soft and slow but full of love. Ramdam na ramdam iyon ni Wooseok. Maikli lang iyon pero pakiramdam niya ay nanatili iyon doon.

"Let's sleep," sabi ni Seungyoun. Tumango si Wooseok tapos ay hinatak siya ni Seungyoun para yakapin. 

Hindi perfect ang relasyon nila. Minsan ay nag aaway, minsan ay maayos. Paulit ulit but they never get tired. Mas lamang ang pag mamahal nila sa isa't isa. They are still young, they still have time to grow and be a better person kasama ang isa't isa. 

And that thought alone had Wooseok sleeping peacefully in his boyfriend's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! hope you check out my other works on twitter @woodzjeon


End file.
